Parahuman Characters
The following alphabetical list is of minor and briefly mentioned characters found in the parahumans series. These characters played a small to no role in the main plotlines. This page is for minor parahuman characters. For other characters, see Minor Characters. Anomaly Anomaly is a member of the Chicago Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Anomaly has the ability to create beachball-sized black spheres. He can use these spheres to light his way in the dark and draw people towards them. Bamet Reputation He was considered one of the high ranking members of the Mathers clan. Appearance Wore white with a pale animals mask.The color coding of Fallen came to mind- two were in white, with Mama Mathers being one, held up by two people at the treeline. Another wore white and hung even further back, peering through the woods while wearing a pale leather animal mask. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.4 Powers Coul gift animals with human intelligence and traits at the expense of stealing them from human subjects. :Loose color scheme: white is leader/important Mathers “Valefor and Mama Mathers,” I said. Rain nodded, then typed. :Bamet mutates with a touch. Permanent physical mental change. Uses stolen features to alter animals and make them smarter. Would be near stables. “He wears white?” I asked. Rain nodded. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.2 History Early Ward His creatures were a common sight in the Mathers compound an a frequent source of leather and other materials for the cult. He usually worked in the Barn near them. Participated in the defense of the Fallen compound, with his animals being used as messengers. Bearach Bearach is a member of the Chicago Wards. History Following Leviathan's attack on Brockton Bay, Bearach put in for vacation. Tecton said that he thought that Bearach was feeling the pressure and was looking for a good excuse to miss the next Endbringer fight. Tecton said that he told him that he wasn't forced to come on the missions, but that Bearach felt compelled to defend others. Birdbrain A clairvoyant thinker with a specalized understanding of anything above her. Is fast and very good with a gun.Primary concerns: Braindead and Birdbrain. Clairvoyants both. ... Against Birdbrain, that was a weakness. Birdbrain was a tactical clairvoyant of a complimentary stripe to Braindead. Top-down clairvoyant awareness, much like if Kenzie operated solely through tinker eyes-in-the-sky pointed straight down. She also had thinker powers of another sort, worked into the main clairvoyant power, but she wasn’t an ex-hero, and the information wasn’t in files. She was really good with a gun, highly mobile, and thus she was very good at defending Braindead while he was incapacitated. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 She usually wears a bird mask as part of her costume.“Couldn’t. Clairvoyants with some clairaudience,” I said. I opened a sub-folder, clicked an image, and let it pop up. A boy in a wheelchair, a woman pushing it. He wore a helmet with a fake brain under glass at the top. She wore a bird mask. “They’d hear anything we communicated, so it was radio silence.” - Shade 4.6 For close quarters combat she uses a bullwhip.Shadow 5.4 Bitter Pill Bitter Pill is a tinker and a villain in Ward. She is operating in Hollow Point as part of the villain alliance,“Bitter Pill, tinker,” Brio said. “A lot of the people in Hollow Point are expected to partake, and that means truth serums, just to start with.” - Glare 3.6 and has gained a position of influence in the city. Equipment *Truth serums *Regular recreational drugs *Zombie DrugsShadow 5.4 Blesk Blesk is a yellow skinned member of The Irregulars. History Recruited into The Irregulars, but later became a mutineer to attack the staff of Cauldron, who'd made him a Case 53.“Brick took the guy Blesk brained against the wall, um. It was the clairvoyant, the doormaker, hurt, the Doctor. Brickhaus, Magnaat, Munstro, they made it inside. The others got shot down in the stairwell. Um. There was a guy with glasses, and five teenagers who looked a lot like him, only without glasses. Ordinary looking, pretty much. Alexandria…” - Excerpt from Venom 29.6 Abilities and Powers Can teleport, possibly among other things.There was a tearing sound, a wet crack. One of the deviants had appeared beside her. Yellow skinned, with bruising in the recesses of his face, arms and hands. He smiled, his teeth narrow like a fish’s. He withdrew his hand, and Doormaker crumpled to the ground, limp as a rag doll, blood running from his forehead where his head had been smashed against the wall. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Braindead Thinker who gets a clairvoyant and possibly some clairaudience awareness of a pre-designated area on an x-y-z plane.“Couldn’t. Clairvoyants with some clairaudience,” I said. I opened a sub-folder, clicked an image, and let it pop up. A boy in a wheelchair, a woman pushing it. He wore a helmet with a fake brain under glass at the top. She wore a bird mask. “They’d hear anything we communicated, so it was radio silence.” - Shade 4.6 Anyone with in this 'box' is registered by his power with traits such as their fitness, mental abilities and similar are feed to him. The smaller an area he maintains an awareness of more accurate his information is. He is completely incapacitated while his power is in use, and as such needs assistance,Primary concerns: Braindead and Birdbrain. Clairvoyants both. Braindead was a tactical thinker, who could designate a set area in three dimensions, setting out a rectangular prism where he sensed everything in the area. He could cover a small town with his power and have a general awareness of everything that happened in that town, but if he designated a smaller area, he got more clarity, more attention of simultaneous things at once, and he was aware of stats. Non-numerical values for abstract things like physical wellness, martial combat capacity, and run speed, for everyone in the area. Smaller area, more and more accurate stats. The drawback was that he was a twenty-something guy that spent an awful lot of time sitting in a chair with a diaper on, drooling, mumbling, and feeling acutely uncomfortable. When his power was active, and for a time after, he was unable to act on his knowledge himself, or even to effectively defend himself. He had been on the side of the good guys, once, which was why his power information was such common knowledge. Something had changed or snapped. ... Against Braindead alone, flying high and sticking to rooftops was a really safe bet, to stay out of his realm of awareness. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 this does mean he can moved around without disturbing his abilities. His costume is a helmet that makes it look like he has an exposed brain under glass. History Used to be a hero but became a villain and operated in Hollow Point. Burnish Burnish is a superhero. She fought the Machine Army, met Dot, and was friends to some degree with Ratcatcher. Abilites Weird Blaster Power Carnal Carnal is a supervillian. Background Carnal thought that he had a place on the Slaughterhouse Nine and approached them, only to fail their tests. He and Prophet were then made into an amalgamated cape by Bonesaw.Interlude 11h Abilities Carnal is described as a durable healer, whose healing factor accelerates by bathing in blood.Interlude 11h Challenger Challenger is one of the local heroes of Brockton Bay mentioned by Lung. As they are talked about as single team and all other mentioned heroes are members, it can be assumed they are or were a part of the Protectorate.“The ‘Azn Bad Boys’ is a shit name,” Bakuda said. Lung didn’t react, staring at her. “Just saying.” “It was the name of the group I joined when I came to America.” “See, that’s what I don’t get. You’re a badass, fine. You tested the waters, took on a whole team of local heroes, and you walked away. Right?” “I fought Armsmaster, Dauntless, Miss Militia, Velocity, Challenger, Assault and Battery,” he said. “Yes.” - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y They either died, left the Protectorate or were sent to another PRT Deprartment. Chasmal Chasmal is a member of Advance Guard Appearance Normal custom Advance Guard costume Abilities and Powers He can push things out of phase with reality, altering their properties.I saw the distorted space before I saw Capricorn, Vista, and Chasmal. Capricorn had one of his stone constructions over his shoulder, something that looked like a coffin, but was obviously made of Tristan’s power, with hooks and such. Interestingly, though it looked like the sort of heavy something that would have required Tristan’s attention, it was Byron in the blue armor who was hauling it, holding up the thicker, wider upper end, with the bottom end dragging in the path behind him. Vista was shortening their path. Chasmal would be making the coffin and the person inside light enough for Byron to drag, while simultaneously phasing Mama Mathers partially out of reality. He had a costume that sported Advance Guard’s geometric future aesthetic with a deep blue color scheme with orange trim. The aesthetic and design seemed to be intended at invoking the dark, vigilante style. I was really hoping that a measure like that would sever her connection to others, for any point in time that she woke up. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.6 Cleat Is a lowly cape with impressive spikes armor that shmused around in Cape fighting rings.Not anyone I recognized. A man in armor with spikes on it. Plate mail, and plate armor was hard to get done right, especially in this modern day. He carried no weapon I could see. Spiky plate armor wasn’t exactly original or new, either. ... The guy with the spikes might have been Cleat. A low-tier cape with some background in fighting rings and mercenary work. Unlike most in fighting rings, he’d never found enough success to get traction in other circles. Ironically. - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 Was not considered especially intelligent.three, if the messenger is the type to ignore my instructions, read the letter and try using that phrasing against you, then they’re liable to get hurt. That makes it clear I’m to be listened to. Cleat isn’t the brightest, and he could stand to learn that lesson.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.1 Crested Crested is a minor villain in Ward, affiliated with Bitter Pill. His power is ability to unfold materials in fractal-like manner, he was seen creating barriers with it.Shadow 5.4 Specifically with a metallic fan. Disjoint A low tier cape tied together with Beast of Burden. He can displace his limbs, during which time they presumably remain functional.Shadow 5.11 Egesa Egesa is a Case 53. Background While his specific story is not known he was illegally held by Cauldron before he was freed by the Simurgh. Appearance Egesa is a Case 53. He is described as a man with a neck three times the usual length and a gnarled hump on his back that is plated with armor. His arms split in two at the elbow, with one set hands and one set of limbs that ended with built-in scythes.Migration 17.4 Etna Etna is a villain appearing in Ward. She wears a robe that leaves little to the imagination and a six horned black mask of unknown facial coverage. Her power lets her fling globules of superheated glass.The entire assembly of villains reacted. Etna, who wore a revealing robe in glossy silk, and a black mask with six horns, threw globs of superheated glass. - Shadow 5.4 She seems to conjure these with no need for a supply on hand. At the side window, Etna climbed out, reaching, and hurled globs of molten glass. ... The group looked back and saw the incoming white-hot orb. - Shadow 5.5 She seemed largely passive and did not like the idea that she may have killed someone.Shadow 5.5 Trivia *Likely namesake is Mount Etna Fathom An Indian parahuman who could displace things into and out of a dimension filled with water. His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 alongside Kismet and Particulate, wandered off somewhere. Fen A seemingly young and definitely heroic horned Case 53 that was murdered by the Fallen in Arizona. She and Peat were partners. “Boy and a girl. Case fifty-threes. Arizona. Peat and Fen. They showed up in a few cities, did some stunts, hero-ish. Junior level stuff. But they were juniors, we think.” “I know the story,” Rain said. “They were terrified of vehicles and they hated the idea of the PRT. They had a lot of peculiarities. They couldn’t stay in one place for long. Communities pulled together. It was a really cool thing, they’d get motel rooms paid for by fans, they had tutors come to visit. There was talk of trying to get them into the school system. It was tricky because they were tricky.” Rain nodded. “It was a really cool thing,” Sveta said. “There were blogs that followed them, and they were really positive. There was art drawn of them- I really liked that. A couple of times a week there would be articles talking about how they were doing something new and better and it was a step forward.” “I knew some of it,” Rain said. “You should know all of it. There was a time in my life when I could only vicariously enjoy those sorts of things, and I’d wake up and I’d tell myself I would check the blog after lunch and I would check the art page after dinner, and that was the sort of thing that helped me get through the days. Weld stuff was first thing. There were others. But Peat and Fen were big.” “I know,” Rain said. “They went down the wrong stretch of road and some Fallen jackasses on motorcycles thought they’d get a good reaction from people by holding the pair down and taking a chainsaw to their horns. To decorate their fucking helmets!” Rain nodded, averting his eyes. “Knife marks suggested someone tried to cut off one of their faces to wear it as a mask. You can imagine how I felt,” Sveta said. She moved her hair, showing the edge of her face, the mass of pencil-thin black tendrils behind it. “Since I’m only a mask and an assortment of lethal weapons. You can imagine how I felt, when instead of my daily pick-me up I got the news that they’d died from loss of their horns.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.7 Trivia *Their name was an old english word for swamp. Garnett Garnett is a member of the Chicago Wards.Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 Their power is unknown. Glyph‏ Abilities and Powers Mentioned as one of the Guild front line combatants, along with Dragon, Defiant, Narwhal and Dragon's Teeth.I could see Narwhal, standing off to one side, two of the Dragon’s Teeth flanking her. Masamune wasn’t present, but from what I knew of the guy, he wasn’t even close to being a front-lines combatant. They’d recruited him from the ruined area of Japan, a somewhat crazed hermit, and gave him work in figuring out how to mass produce their stuff without the maintenance issues snowballing out of control, like tinker tech tended to do in large quantities. Thanks to him, they had the Dragon’s Teeth, they had the combat engines and they had top of the line gear for various members of the Protectorate and Wards. Of the other members of the Guild, the only other one who could theoretically be on the front lines of the fight would be Glyph. I could only assume she was somewhere close. - Exerpt from Sting 26.2 History Participated in the fight against the Slaughterhouse 9000. Trivia *The Author created a non-canon character Eulogy that fought using words.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 16.x This is not the same character, despite fandom speculation. Genoscythe‎ A sexual predator whose proclivities necessitate the phrase "Contact lens condoms". Abilities and Powers He could transform is arms into razor-sharp limbs evocative of his moniker.Genoscythe Changer, created scythe blades out of hands - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow.Weapon Horror - Change into an amorphous horror of natural and melee weapons. Dealing damage and rampaging fills a rage bar, with the parahuman gaining additional changes and benefits while in the rage form. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow History Background Likely had a natural Changer trigger. Gold Morning Did not survive the four day event.Psycho Gecko: And best of all, Genoscythe the Eyeraper survived! Woohoo! Contact lens condoms for everybody! wildbow: He bit it. Word of god. - Conversation with Wildbow on Speck 30.6 Trivia *Much like Mlekk and Blue Bomber, Genoscythe is of semi canonical status as he specifically is a joke character created by Psychogecko that took off among the community, to the chagrin of Wildbow.este_hombre: Other than the obvious "Genoscythe the Eyeraper"? Probably Clockblocker. Wildbow: Not a Worm cape. Fan stuff. ThirdFloorGreg:NuhUh. You said Word of God, no takesies-backsies! Wildbow: He bit it and still isn't canon. - conversation on Reddit with Wildbow Hiemal/Jotun II Jotun II is the second Jotun to be named.Another parahuman named Jotun died in the Battle against Leviathan. Hiemal is a possible alternate name.Cell 22.2 History Jotun was a local cape in Anchorage.“Jotunn was a local in Anchorage, apparently, but last year he made a stab at taking over Anchorage, trying to emulate Brockton Bay, and he failed. If I remember right, it’s part of the reason the paperwork for the department was put into motion. He was sighted in the vicinity of Fairbanks, but hasn’t been heard from in months. That leaves only…” - PRT Quest Tried to take over Anchorage, Alaska in an attempt to emulate the situation in Brockton Bay. Failed but killed several people.Cell 22.2 He was last seen in the nearby town of Fairbanks. His exploits fast tracked the creation of the Anchorage department. Heith Anders Heith Anders is the wife of Max Anders, mother of Theo Anders and cousin of, and guardian to, Jessica Biermann and Nessa Biermann. Was killed in a Skirmish with The Teeth when they were originally in Brockton Bay“Heith.” Justin sighed. Heith was Fenja and Menja’s cousin and guardian, Kaiser’s first wife, killed in a turf war with the Teeth, back in the old days of Brockton Bay. She has powers after all. Somehow, all of this would be easier if he could believe that Theo was illegitimate. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.y Heith is described as a "size changer protected by a personal distortion field",Heith - Size changer protected by personal distortion field - E88 Wildbow's Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow somewhat like her two charges. Hookline Hookline is a villain in Ward. He has an untouchable rope that he can control and influence,“He’s in the company of Hookline. Minor mover, has a hundred-foot long cable he telekinetically controls. It can’t be broken or damaged, short of some very select powers, and it will shake off or slip free of a lot of things that would snag or impede another weapon. Frost, hands that try to grab it. So don’t try. It moves faster and acts like a whip, so be super careful if a fight happens. There’s a hook on the end, and he’s most dangerous if you’re at or just inside that hundred foot limit of his range where the hook is flying around. Which brings me to my next point.” “They’re willing to hurt people?” Houndstooth asked. “Kitchen Sink and Hookline are. They’re part of one clique in Cedar Point that’s more violent than the others. Aggressive, violent, even borderline bloody. They might be acting as enforcers for others.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.7 few powers can match it. Much like Clockblocker, Siberian, or Foil. Iron Rain Iron Rain is the daughter of Richard Anders, sister to Max Anders, sister-in-law to Heith Anders and Kayden Anders, and aunt of Theo Anders and Aster Anders. Personality Described as inheriting her father's savagery. Described as a "rallying point for the Empire's more brutish racists", and actually believing in the ideology of E88 in contrast to her brother who only used it to gain power.Playtest Capes Abilities Iron Rain was capable of materializing ferrous metal objects in midair in the shape of spears, blades, and weights.Iron Rain / Materialized metal blades at high altitudes, minor ferrokinesis allowed some aiming of the falling spears/blades/weights. / E88 - Parahumans list, bolded edit by Wildbow These form at higher or lower altitudes, with their flight controlled using minor ferrokinesis which she used to aim them, sometimes sacrificing accuracy for penetrating power. Had the ability to 'charge' her power, manifesting a larger number of ferrous objects. History Murdered before the start of the story, though her murderer's identity is not confirmed. Marquis confessed to Iron Rain's murder, though he seems to have been covering for someone else.Kaiser did have a sister that was killed. That much was true. Dragon would have seen through it otherwise. But Marquis took credit for it when he wasn’t the culprit. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18.y He may have confessed this to get a message to his daughter, Panacea. While Dragon's records indicate that Marquis is officially her killer, Jack Slash of the Slaughterhouse Nine is skeptical of the claim. Jamestowner Abilities and Powers Jamestowner is described as a radiation blaster that can focus effects to turn individuals into mutants that were docile toward him, but driven by cannibalistic hunger and the fear of being irradiated further.Jamestown{sic} Radiation blaster, could focus effects to turn individuals into docile (to him) mutants, driven largely by cannibalistic hunger and fear of being irradiated further. - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. He may actually be a tinker.“Someone’s doing their level best to make their own Endbringer.” ... “Yes. There’s also any number of megalomaniac tinkers out there who might have tried something. Bonesaw, Rattenfänger, Jamestowner, Blasto, Mosaic, Monstrum, some non-tinkers like Chrysalis and Nilbog, bunch of others.” - Exerpt from Queen 18.1 History When talking to the other Undersiders about her two theories regarding Echidna, Tattletale mentioned that Jamestowner alongside other megalomatic Tinkers that might have tried something but that their powers didn't fit the scenario well. Trivia *There is some confusion if he is a radiation blaster or a tinker who works with radiation. The wikia staff has decided on the former. Jiǎ A tinker who worked for the Yàngbǎn, creating simulations for them to practice in, among other technology. Their powers were considered too valuable to share among the group.A small handful of individuals in the C.U.I. hadn’t been brought onto the group. Null, the cape who made the Yàngbǎn possible, was independent. He couldn’t be a part of the whole. Others included Tōng Líng Tǎ, who had a power that was too slow to use, not worth the fractional decrease in power that came with including her in the network, Shén yù, the strategist, and Jiǎ, the tinker that supplied the C.U.I. with its devices, including the simulations for the drills. - Excerpt from Interlude 23 Jotun Jotun was a parahuman who participated in the Leviathan fight. History Alongside Alabaster and Dauntless, he was thrown into the center of a time-distortion bubble by Leviathan, where he was caught, unable to make his exit fast enough to avoid being frozen in time.Extermination 8.3 Kazikli Bey Kazikli Bey is a parahuman. Kazikli Bey was one of the three faces taken by Tohu during the Endbringer's first appearance in Bucharest, Romania on December 19th, 2012. Appearance Kazikli Bey wears a red helmet and red gauntlets. Abilities and Powers Kazikli Bey is an aerokinetic that is capable of forming whirlwinds and slicing people with air compressed into razorlike ribbons.Scarab 25.6 Trivia *His name comes from the name given to Vlad the Impaler, an important inspirational figure in the myth of Dracula, by his enemies the Ottoman Turks. It means "Impaler Prince." Kismet A "balance thinker". Killed by the Thanda in Crushed 24.3. He wore a white robe with a hard, faceless mask that had only slits for the eyes. Kitchen Sink Kitchen Sink is a villain from Ward. Wears a ceramic mask he can telekinetically use debris to attack his opponents.The camera moved until it tracked a person in costume. The guy’s mask looked like it covered all but a third of his face, the bottom right of his jaw and the top left of his forehead exposed, with ceramic shards framing each ‘hole’. Curved metal bars reminiscent of piping extended around to the back of his head, holding the mask in place. The camera seemed to recognize the mask, and labeled him as ‘Sink’. We’d seen him before, but the label thing was new. ... The camera moved to Kitchen Sink, with his ceramic mask. “Kitchen Sink. He’s the closest to you, big, minor brute aspect, but his thing is he acts as a blaster. Long and sustained series of junk being thrown at high velocities. Everything but the kitchen sink, as the saying goes.” ... “Kitchen Sink and Hookline are. They’re part of one clique in Cedar Point that’s more violent than the others. Aggressive, violent, even borderline bloody. They might be acting as enforcers for others.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.5 Trivia *Takes his name from the phrase "everything and the kitchen sink". Knot Knot, also known as Prisoner 603 and Prisoner 604, was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. Knot was a Case 70: two capes sharing one body. Personality According to Dragon, Knot has a cognitive impairment and a childlike mentality. History When Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that Knot had fallen into the role of heavy hitter and enforcer for Prisoner 390 despite their cognitive impairment.Interlude 10.5 Kudzu A self-duplicating Master.Masters in the Protectorate Gordeox:There is also Kudzu (the duplicator in the Echidna fight) and Gallant (kind of). Wildbow: Yes on both counts. - Wildbow on Reddit Possibly a member of the New York Protectorate. Appearance & Personality An Asian woman, she was an extremely skilled fighter,I was fighting a duplicator. Another Kudzu, like the one I’d killed earlier, unless there was another Asian duplicator with a Japanese-sounding name. She was vulnerable, but she knew how to fight. Better than I did. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.5 who was psychologically incapable of exploiting it to its limits.Kudzu Self-replication cape, clones could self-replicate. Reined in by psychological drawback. - Parahuman List, Bolded edit by Wildbow History She was apparently known to Jouster.The capes caught up to her. One murmured, “Kudzu.” “…s not her, Jouster,” another said. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.5 Participated in the Echidna fight and was captured and cloned by Echidna. It is unknown if she survived the event. Trivia *Cannot replicate others, this ability was showcased by a warped instance created by an S-Class threat.Kudzu was a self-replicator. It was only a variation on her power that let her clone Echidna. - Comment by Wildbow on RPG.net Lizard Prince Lizard Prince ''', also known as Prisoner 602, was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. History When Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that he, Lizard Prince, had died. She contacted the PRT with the news and notified his victims.Interlude 10.5 Mapwright Clairvoyant member of Advance Guard who can share her intel with people she touches in a pink flash. Murderbeam Murderbeam, also known as Prisoner 605, was a parahuman that had been sentenced to the Birdcage. History When Dragon was checking on the last month's addition to the Birdcage, she learned that while Murderbeam was feared outside of the prison the residents inside the prison did not. She believed that he would not survive the week and the thought disappointed her because she hoped that Prisoner 550 would reach out and support him.Interlude 10.5 Neils Baru Parahuman warlord in egypt mentioned to have struck Europe. '''World News: Warlord Hits Egypt :Parahuman warlord Neils Baru hit Europe in an unprecedented attack with minimal warning. The event might be relating to a shift in the balance of power, following recent attacks, forcing certain warlords into conflict with one another, pushing Neils Baru out of his home territory and into invasion... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p54 Null The first member of the Yàngbǎn, presumably by order of importance. His power made the Yàngbǎn possible, and he was one of the few members whose powers were not shared among the group. A small handful of individuals in the C.U.I. hadn't been brought onto the group. Null, the cape who made the Yàngbǎn possible, was independent. He couldn't be a part of the whole.-Interlude 23 He was capable of rescinding the powers of Yàngbǎn members, but they needed to contact him to do so. If I didn't think Null would rescind my powers, I'd kill you here and now. Reluctantly, still stewing with anger, he obeyed ... He didn't have much time before the Yàngbǎn found a free moment to contact Null and rescind his powers. Maybe they were calling already. Maybe the electromagnetic radiation in the area would block the call.-Interlude 23 One Is the "brainwashing-capable thinker"One - '''Brainwashing-capable thinker' - Yangban'' - Parahuman list, bolded edit by Wildbow of the Yàngbǎn. Responsible from maintaining the cohesiveness of the Chinese military team and of the CUI society.Wildbow on IRC, archived on Spacebattles Operator Red A combat thinker in service to Cradle makes a nuisance of himself. His power lets him know the most effective place to put his blades.Pitch 6.8 Appearance & Equipment Knives and such, has a mask with a red hand on it. Particulate An Indian "dust tinker". His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Hated Phir Se. Appearance & Equipment Particulate carried a scanning device and a gun that reduced things to dust. The gun was ineffective on Behemoth and could only fire three shots, but it carved a tunnel three feet wide and he was able to modify it into a one-time detonation after its battery ran out. He was bald, had a narrow head and wore goggles with a face mask that clung to him, outlining every detail of his face and mouth. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 and Crushed 24.4. The Player Thinker active during the early years of the PRT. *Major financial malfeasance (ie. using Thinker powers to scam the system) - Wildbow on Reddit The cooperation between agencies needed to bring him down inspired the creation of Watchdog.Case four was The Player, an early Thinker mastermind who had required some greater cooperation across multiple agencies to root out. Later on, The Player would be a case-in-point for the formation of Watchdog and its core purpose. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.10 Peat A seemingly young and definitely heroic horned Case 53 boy that was murdered by the Fallen in Arizona. He and Fen were partners. Prolapse Prolapse is a parahuman who was collected by Glaistig Uaine who named him with the epithet 'tortures son'. Abilities and Powers He is described as having biokinetic durability and size as well as the ability to turn individuals inside out with a touch.Prolapse Biokinetic durability, size, touch turned individuals inside out. - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. Prophet A regenerator who believed he was Jesus. Combined with Carnal by Bonesaw to create the centaur-like Pagoda.Interlude 11h Ramrod Ramrod is a parahuman criminal. Personality Dragon described him as "a very laid back and unruffable individual" and "a calming influence" based on his psych reports.Prisoner 606, Ramrod. Now member of Cell Block X's inner circle. To be expected. She'd placed him there with the idea that he would become just that. His psych evaluation from the courtroom suggested he was a very laid back and unruffable individual. It was her intention that he would have a calming influence on the others in his block. - Interlude 10.5 (Bonus) History Ramrod was a criminal with a partner named Fleece. He was tracked down by police and arrested for murder with intent by the heroes. After year-long legal proceedings, both villains were both sentenced to the Birdcage, but they were broken out by Madcap before they could arrive there. The incident drove Battery to become a hero.Interlude 12½ (Donation Bonus) At some point he was recaptured. He was imprisoned in the Birdcage as Prisoner 606 and was placed in Cell Block X, where he became a member of the block's inner circle. Relay Relay is a Mover who can teleport toward a specific person, with his arrival teleporting that person in turn. He is also a Thinker who can communicate with people with 'telepathy'.The two at the side of the room were Effervescent and Relay. ... Relay was capable of some complex moves with teleportation I wasn’t sure I had a grasp on, most of which seemed to amount to them teleporting to where others were, shunting that person to a random position elsewhere, and he also had some ability to communicate without words, both sending and receiving. “Can I ask?” I asked. “Ask?” Countenance asked me. I indicated the pair. “I get the impression they’re communicating something to you, and you sound like you’re winding up to tell me no. Both took some shifts at the portals, watching the refugees as they came in to make sure there was no trouble, which makes me think they’re thinkers, they read people, and they’re reading me.” ... “Relay?” "My read was fine. Minimal secondary noise.” - Flare 2.1This was limited through concepts and similar. The language interpretation is by the recipients brain, presumably this means it is not restricted by the recipients language.Interlude 2 II However it is unknown how he is 'thought' back at: he claims he is able to 'read' Victoria but this is not elaborated on, with Crystalclear using a walkie talkie to cummunicate directly with him. Reynard Reynard was a member of the Boston Wards who wore a fox mask. His only appearance was meeting with some kids in a park along with some other Wards, at a community outreach event Weaver attended. Reynard likely gets his name from the European fable character Reynard, an anthropomorphized trickster fox.Drone 23.4 Sifara Sifara is a chief member of the Thanda, of the same faction as Phir Sē. He attended the meetings at Cauldron.Scarab 25.5 Abilities and Powers Sifara is a type of telekinetic, with the power to maintain spatial relationships, he was able to use this to counter Khonsu.Sensing that Khonsu was about to beat a retreat, the Thanda made their move. A piece of rubble descended from the heavens, striking Khonsu with a force that knocked half of the defending capes off their feet, myself included. Another of the Thanda used their power to anchor themselves to the rotating circles. They floated through the air, equidistant to the circle, effectively untouchable, waiting, watching. When they reached a certain point in the rotation, they caught a small hill so it could join them, anchored to them as they were anchored to the circle. It swung into Khonsu like a wrecking ball. ... The Thanda member who was rotating around the Endbringer reached out, and each and every one of the defending capes was swept up in his power, drifting counter-clockwise around the Endbringer. My feet lifted off the ground as he rose, and all of us rose with him. The Endbringer teleported, and thanks to the Thanda, we were collectively teleported with it. My bugs, Moord Nag’s shadow, and several tinker-made mechanical soldiers were left behind, as we found ourselves on a beach riddled with stones the size of my fist. Silos bigger than most apartment buildings loomed just over the hill. The fight resumed in heartbeats, capes closing the distance to fight the instant the Thanda deposited them on the ground. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 His power requires him to have a strong reference with what he was working with. Preferably through touch for a strong connection but, failing that, eyesight could be used albeit not as effectively.Sifara. A chief member of the Thanda. I’d taken to thinking of him as ‘Orbit’. But Orbit wasn’t quite it. His power required him to have a strong reference for those he worked it on. Eyesight alone didn’t work so well, because eyesight was faulty. His preference, for a strong connection, was to touch individuals. Failing that, he worked by eyesight alone. ... Sifara’s power maintained spatial relationships. He moved the ball, and every cape he’d connected to the ball moved a corresponding amount. When he turned the ball, the connected capes rotated around the ball by equal degree. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Squint Squint is a Thinker Cape first mentioned in Glow-worm P.1 by Point_Me_@_The_Sky. Powers and Abilities His powers and abilities consist of seeing contraband and, possibly, other hazards. Stardust Stardust was a member of the Chicago Protectorate. History Stardust graduated from the Chicago Wards to the Chicago Protectorate three years prior to Weaver joining the Chicago Wards and died around two years later. Stinger Stinger is a supervillain operating in California."Stinger, Pestilence?" Vista suggested. Clockblocker spun himself around in the chair and punched the names into the computer, "Taken. Stinger is some villain in California with power armor, a jetpack and homing missiles, and Pestilence is a creepy psycho in London." "Skitter?" Gallant put the name out there. There was a clatter of keys as Clockblocker checked, "It's not taken." - Interlude 3 Abilities and Powers Stinger is a Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.Stinger / Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.- Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow History When choosing a name for Skitter, the Brockton Bay Wards considered the name Stinger before discovering that the name had already been claimed. At some point, some of Stinger's technology was confiscated by the PRT. The design was repurposed by Dragon and Defiant to create a flight pack for Weaver.The wings are a modification of technology that was confiscated from a cape called Stinger. Missile themed, not wasps and bees. They've got a venting-exhaust system we repurposed. - Drone 23.5 Scanner Scanner is the closest to a telepath that is available in Worm. In conjunction with Clairvoyant, Doormaker and Screen he was able to read Endbringers and humans across worlds. ‘Scanner’ and ‘Screen’. Not hers. Teacher’s students. Loaners, part and parcel of her ‘payment’ for Khonsu. ... And with Scanner, she could read them. Draw conclusions as to their thoughts, their brain patterns. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 It is unknown what he is able to do on his own. Screen Could stave off Thinker headaches, ‘Scanner’ and ‘Screen’. Not hers. Teacher’s students. Loaners, part and parcel of her ‘payment’ for Khonsu. ... But the drawbacks made it impossible for her to use the service. Until now. Screen was a means of absorbing the drawbacks, allowing communication between the people in two-six-five’s network. He took the brunt of the images, allowed her to focus more readily, a router of sorts. He allowed Doormaker to handle requests without it taking her attention off what she was viewing. It meant the Doctor was lucid, recovering with every second. She could spy on everyone. - Excerpt from Interlude 28 Unknown what he can do with trigger visions. Snuff Tattletale's new friendly henchmen. Subject 3016 Subject 3016 is a Case 53. Appearance Subject 3016 has a shaggy beard and long, greasy hair. He mutated after drinking a Cauldron vial, with featureless gray planes in the area between his pelvis and his right foot, an area of his stomach, around an eye, and his left arm. Abilities and Powers Subject 3016 is capable of manifesting the missing parts of his body from various dimensions, resulting in more powerful attacks. In his battle with the Number Man, Subject 3016 obliterated concrete and steel with a single attack, as if he had leveraged every possible version of himself that was in the basement and drawing them together into one coordinated strike. History He stated that he had a wife and children. Subject 3016 was "collected" from his world by Cauldron agents, forced to drink a Cauldron vial, and contained on the fourth floor of the Cauldron headquarters. When he attempted to escape in conjunction with subject 2990, the Number Man was alerted and stopped him.Interlude 21.x Tandem A member of Advance Guard and apparently a Case 70. Two Two was one of the Yàngbǎn's most valuable members. Her ability to magnify the powers of parahumans in close proximity - the "second path" - allowed them to magnify each others' powers when shared among them, in a feedback loop of self-reinforcement.Hefelt a rush, just being part of the unit. Being a part of a maneuver that let them cut through a burning ruin of a building with the ease they had. Some of that rush, he knew, was the second path. Magnification of powers. Two wasn't present, she was too valuable to risk losing, but they still shared her power between them. Each of them had a sliver of her ability to enhance the powers of those nearby. It was the reason their powers worked to the degree that they did, a feedback loop in power augmentation across their whole unit.-Interlude 23 Vornehm Vornehm (German for "genteel") is the leader of the German team The Meisters by the time of Gold Morning.King of Hearts was the only person of any meaningful rank who spoke the same language I did and who wasn’t mobilizing to leave. The leader of the Meisters, Vornehm, was giving orders in German. A scary-looking Master class cape with an army of clay men carrying tinker weapons was ordering other people around with the same harsh voice he was commanding his own troops. - ExcerptfromVenom 29.1 Trivia *'Vornehm' is an adjective which on its own is not a typical naming choice in German. Whimper Whimper is a parahuman that was sentenced to the Birdcage. History Whimper was sentenced to the Birdcage where he was then assigned to Block W under Marquis. He oversaw an auction between inmates over items in the supply drop. He showed Marquis three books. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Rogues Category:Worm 2